


Pun With the Force

by Captain_Dogfish



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: But it is truly terrible, Just fun and games, No Spoilers, OK one bad pun, and bad puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Dogfish/pseuds/Captain_Dogfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally asks Runner Five to see a movie with him. To bad going with him is gonna end up backfiring horribly on Five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pun With the Force

****

It’s with a great deal of apprehension that Sam approaches you. He’s nervous, jumpy. He babbles for a while, inconsequential chatter about the terrible weather of late, the newest batch of supplies, and the latest gossip tidbit circulating the township. It’s a good five minutes before he finally gets around to the real reason he’s followed you into a disused portion of the hospital, the go-to place for runners to cool down when bad weather sets in.

“Do you wanna, I dunno, maybe go with me to see that movie Jody brought back yesterday? Jack told me that Eugene said that Janine’s playing it up at the farmhouse after dinner.”

The question couldn’t be more awkwardly timed, seeing as you’re collapsed on the floor mid-stretch. Soaking wet from the rain that’s been pouring down for days, hair a matted mess, face probably blotchy with exertion and limbs all-but-trembling from exhaustion, you are a far cry from looking date-worthy. You lean forward a little further, grasping your foot as you stretch your leg. In a minute you’ll have to switch to massaging the muscles, you can feel a knot forming. You’d kill for a foam roller, but the tennis ball Sara gave you works well enough.

It’s hard to ignore the way he’s practically holding his breath, waiting for a response.

“What movie?” You finally ask, letting go of your foot and sitting upright so you can look at him. You decide that drawing out your response until he turns blue from lack of oxygen is cruel. And besides, it’s not like you don’t want to go with him, you really do, you’re pleased he’s finally asked you, but it’s also a lot of fun to see him this way. Awkward. Unsure. Fumbling for an answer to such a simple question. He’s utterly adorable when he’s flustered, you decide.

“I-I-I dunno, actually. Nobody told me.” He’s blushing now. The tips of his ears are bright red.

“Mystery movie date, huh?” You say, stifling a grin as he blushes even worse at the word ‘date’. Teasing him is fun but you don’t want to be mean. You let his blushes go without comment, although he’s to the “fry egg on face” stage. “Sure, I'll go with you.”

He looks like he can’t believe you agreed. “Really? You want to go?”

You shrug as you grab your tennis ball and place it under your leg, right beneath the knot. You bite back a groan of pain as it digs into the muscle. Sam doesn’t seem to notice, still stuck on the fact that you actually said yes. “Sure, why not? I’ll meet you for dinner, I’ve got to shower first. Not that I need it with this weather, honestly, but maybe I’ll luck out and get some hot water.”

“G-great!” he stammers, still looking a little stunned. “I’ll save you a seat, then? At dinner?”

You smile up at him, gritting your teeth a little as you work out that blasted knot in your calf. He’s adorable, but he needs to get lost so you can finish your stretching. “Sounds like a plan. See you in a bit.”

He walks away with an almost literal spring in his step and you can’t help but smile. Adorable indeed, even if he can be a bit oblivious and annoying at times.

Sara arrives just as Sam leaves, and she watches his happy, bouncing, retreating figure with an amused look. She glances at you, still grinning like a fool, and rolls her eyes.

“He finally asked you, huh? It’s about damn time, he’s been nursing a crush on your for ages,” she says once she’s a bit closer. You wave away her comment and sit up a little straighter to see what’s in the box she’s carrying. She puts it down and tilts it so you can see all the (damp) tennis balls she’s scrounged up from her last run to a sporting goods store. You snatch another one out of the box and put it under your other leg before she can protest.

“Yeah, we’re going to see a movie at Janine’s apparently,” you say, trying and failing to disguise your inordinate pleasure at the prospect. “No idea what movie, but I’m game.”

“I heard about that,” Sara says, looking far to smug for your liking. “I asked Jody what movie she found.”

“Oh?” You respond, a sinking feeling in your gut. Your smile fades a little as you wonder what horrible cinematic nightmare you might have just been trapped into viewing

She laughs. “I don’t even have to say anything to tease you, Five. Relax, it’s Star Wars. One of the original trilogy, apparently. I might go.”

Your body does relax once you know the truth. An oldie but goodie, then. And something you actually enjoy.

It takes a minute for the realization to strike, but when it does you burst out laughing. “Oh, god,” you say, tears welling in your eyes as laughter erupts from your body. It’s been a long time since you’ve cried from laughing, but here you are. “Star Wars? You serious? He’s going to be impossible for the next _week_.”

Sara laughs as well, just as hard. “To right,” she says, giggling. “Prepare for bad Jedi-themed puns galore.”

“Oh, Jesus,” you say, clutching a stitch in your side, still convulsing with laughter. “Oh, it’s gonna be terrible. I can’t believe I signed up for this.”

“Does he know? What movie it is?”

“No! That’s the problem! He’s gonna be so _happy_ , but I’ve got him as my operator for the next three days and --”

The two of you break into fresh peals of laughter. God only knows how tired you must be to find something this simple so amusing.

Simon pokes his head around the doorframe, no longer able to ignore the fuss. “What’s the problem, ladies? Anything old Simon can help with? You are interrupting my yoga session with your hysterics.”

You shake your head as you fight to get yourself under control. “Sam’s taking me to see the movie at Janine’s tonight. Star Wars.”

Simon props himself up in the doorway and folds his arms across his chest, a knowing smile on his face. “Oh, this’ll be good. You've got him as your operator for the next couple of days, right? Do ya’ think he’ll become Pun with the Force?”

It’s fair to say nobody really knew the reason Simon was covered in so many angry red welts at dinner, since the only words anybody could get out of him were, “Tennis balls. Tennis balls _everywhere_.”


End file.
